


Thinking Alike

by ErisMornIsBae



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/F, Lesbian Sex, New Year's Eve, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:08:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28472142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErisMornIsBae/pseuds/ErisMornIsBae
Summary: V and Meredith celebrate New Year's Eve.
Relationships: Meredith Stout/Female V
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	Thinking Alike

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetad, lightly edited, and I know for a fact there is one glaring issue but I'm tired and I can't seem to find it. I also may have had this idea and done it in about two or three hours, so it is what it is.

V set her half empty drink back down on the bar in front of her. She barely heard the glass clink on the countertop as the crowd around her roared. Someone bumped her, and she instinctively felt for her wallet as the drunken woman stumbled away. It was still there, thankfully. She watched the half naked woman make her way across the bar, totally oblivious to the fact that she'd bumped into V. 

"You think she'd be down for a threesome?" Meredith cooed in her ear, her soft hands coming to a rest on V's shoulders. 

V turned to look back at her girlfriend. "We could ask. I think the bigger question is, do you want to share me?" 

"How do you know I won't be on the bottom tonight?" Meredith tried to look offended as she sat down beside V. 

"Because you need to be in control." V joked as she picked her glass back up.

"True," Meredith said as she motioned for the bartender. "Besides, you're ass is mine." 

V jumped, barely managing to catch her drink as it spilled onto her shirt, as Meredith's hand slapped against the part of her butt not blocked by the barstool. The blonde woman beside her burst into laughter, tears quickly forming in her eyes as she watched her girlfriend. V looked down at her chest silently, trying not to crush the glace in her hand. Her shirt was dark, thankfully, but she’d had the poor fortune of holding the shots until after midnight. She wanted to remember at least some of their first new years eve together. Well, I’ll definitely remember this. She thought to herself. 

The bartender showed up, and V snatched the napkins he held out for her. Meredith was too busy laughing to try and order, and so he left V to clean herself and her girlfriend to laugh at her misfortune. She wiped the drink from her chin, and then down to where it poured onto her neck. V could already feel that something in the drink was drying, leaving the bottom half of her face sticky. Her shirt was an entirely different story. The majority of her glass had emptied onto her chest, soaking into the fabric. It clung to her skin as she finished wiping up the liquid on her face and neck, and she already knew she’d need more than a four inch square of paper.

“I’ll be in the restroom.” V grumbled as she stood up. She felt Meredith’s fingers lace between hers and could feel the slightly inebriated woman following close behind. 

She snaked her way through the different groups as she crossed the bar. Most people barely acknowledged them enough to move out of her way. By the time she reached the restroom, V was pissed enough to nearly punch the woman who happened to walk out. She ignored the dirty look the other woman gave her, and dragged Meredith into the much quieter room. 

V wasn’t even sure what she’d expected. For a small bar in the middle of japantown, the ladies room was par for the course. It was dimly lit, covered in graffiti, and had an ambience that screamed “dirty”. The sinks would have been nice if the room looked as if it had been cleaned recently, but like the rest of the room it just looked unclean to V. She slipped her hand free of Meredith’s grasp, and walked over to where the paper towels were. V peeled her shirt off and tossed it to her girlfriend who held it up by the shoulders to inspect it. She turned the faucet on, letting the water heat up for a second. 

As she looked herself over in the mirror, V caught a glimpse of Meredith moving out of the corner of her eyes. V looked over and found the other woman smiling at her with V’s shirt sitting on the countertop. 

“Asshole, that’s disgusting.” V exclaimed. “I have to wear that for the rest of the night, and it’s sitting in god knows what right now.”

Meredith glanced back at it; a soft, innocuous smile creeping up her face. “You think it’ll get dirty?”

“Yes, Meredith.” V said. “It’s not like my hands, I can’t just wash it in the sink.” 

“Good. It’ll fit you better.” Meredith said as she took a slow step toward V.

“What?” V asked as she turned to face her.

Meredith took another step, nearly bumping into the shorter woman. “You heard me.”

“That doesn’t mean it makes sense. Unless you just want to be an asshole.” V said as she took a step back, giving herself some space from Meredith. 

Meredith took another step forward, backing V up against the wall opposite where they'd come in. “It actually does make sense, V.” She said softly, leaning in to whisper to her girlfriend. V tried to move back, but she felt her bare shoulders press against cool paint on the wall. “Dirty sluts wear dirty clothes. 

“Mered-” 

The blonde woman cut her off as she roughly pressed their lips together. V brought her hands up to push her away, already feeling her skin crawl as she was forced against the wall. Her girlfriend grabbed each wrist and forced her hands back beside her shoulders. V’s breath caught in her throat as she was pinned against the wall, and Meredith pressed herself forward more as she felt V try to struggle against her. Meredith’s knee bumped against the wall as she brought her leg up to force V’s thighs apart. V tried to keep her away from where she knew Meredith was headed, but eventually Meredith was able to push forward. 

V gasped as she felt her girlfriend’s bare leg sliding between her thighs. Her smooth, warm thigh nestled itself at V’s crotch, gently pushing the fabric of her shorts and panties against V’s pussy. Meredith’s lips left V’s as she rocked herself forward slowly, carefully applying and removing pressure again and again. V trembled as Meredith lowered her lips to neck to gingerly suck and bite at the soft skin by her left shoulder. 

“Fuck… Meredith…” V groaned softly, trying to keep her voice from betraying how desperate she felt. “We are not fucking… in this dirty restroom.” She punctuated her words with a weak attempt to get free. 

Meredith pulled back enough to look her in the eyes. “You don’t want me to fuck you right now?” She asked. “Let’s see if you’re lying.”

V dropped a half inch back onto the heels of her feet as Meredith moved her leg from V’s crotch. She let out a loud gasp as Meredith replaced her thigh with her hand, roughly pushing her fingers up against the fabric of her shorts. V stood up higher, forced onto her toes as her girlfriend slowly rubbed her pussy. V brought her right hand down to grab Meredith’s shoulder, sinking the nails in as she tried to lift herself off the other woman’s hand. It didn’t matter how high she tried to stand; Meredith kept her hand on V’s crotch, rubbing her fingers in a circle against the fabric of her shorts. 

“Still think we should stop?” Meredith asked as she pushed the ball of her hand against V’s clit. 

“Fuck! No!” V said as she felt her breath catch again. 

Meredith removed her hand for a second as she undid the button on V’s shorts. The moment it was free, she forced the zipper open as she slid her hand beneath the fabric. V arched her back off the wall, her head bumping against the graffiti covered surface. She could feel the heat radiating from her crotch grow warmer as Meredith’s hand covered her pussy. Meredith’s heart began to pound faster in her chest as she pushed V’s soaked underwear aside. She brought her right hand down to her girlfriend’s chest, pushing her bra up as her mouth returned to V’s neck. 

V wrapped her left arm, now free from Meredith’s grip, around her girlfriend’s shoulders to help steady herself. She was barely on her feet anymore as Meredith slowly drove her up the wall with her fingers. V took another small step, trying to push herself further against the cold paint as Meredith’s fingers brushed against her slit. She felt her girlfriend trailer the tips of her fingers between her lips, spreading her pussy before bringing them to a stop at her center. “Yes!” She panted as Meredith’s fingers drew lazy circles over her skin.

Even if Meredith couldn’t feel her fingers pushing into V, she’d know the exact moment it happened. Even without the warmth and wetness that envelopes her two fingers, the way V arched her back in a desperate attempt to press their bodies closer made it perfectly clear the moment Meredith slipped her fingers between her lips. Her fingers dove deeper into her girlfriend, spreading V’s pussy just a bit wider as each second went by. It dragged on for what seemed like minutes, until Meredith’s knuckle brushed against V’s lips, and it was suddenly too quick. She pulled her fingers back out and tried again with the hopes that it’d be enough this time. 

Meredith tried again and again, each thrust getting just a little faster. It’s never hard or really all that quick, but it’s enough to have V melting onto her. She feels her girlfriend’s weight shift onto her, and she keeps V pressed against the wall to stop her from falling over. The only movement from V is her fingers digging into Meredith’s shoulders and back arching, relaxing and then archign again in time with the fingers in her. 

V had long since stopped caring about the room around her. Her mind drowned out the world around her as it focused on the slender, strong digits burying themselves inside her again and again. She could feel the walls pulsing with the music, hear the people outside yelling and laughing. She even heard the door to the restroom open. V’s eyes opened enough to glance over her girlfriend’s shoulder, and she briefly caught another woman's gaze. She barely paused as she stepped into the restroom, her friend behind her pushing her forward. V closed her eyes again as they walked over to the counter, and the sound of them talking faded away as Meredith’s fingers continued to pump into her.

Meredith’s hand began to move faster and faster as she felt her own arousal dripping down her thigh. She’d never had a preference for this type of thing, but she would gladly support any of V’s kinks if it meant seeing her like this. Meredith’s fingers slid in again, dragging back out along the front of V’s walls as she felt more of her girlfriend pour onto her hand. She stopped as V moved her hand down to grab her arm. 

“Wait.” V said as she panted hard. “Don’t you want to wait until midnight?” 

Meredith's shoulders slumped a little as she looked at her girlfriend. She shook her head before burying her fingers back into V. Instead of pulling out, she pressed them deeper and deeper as she worked them inside her, stroking along the inside of her pussy until V tightened around her. Meredith bit V’s neck again, softly sucking and tugging at her as she came. Meredith pressed herself against V, keeping their bodys together as she let her girlfriend calm down. 

V felt her heartbeat pounding in her chest as she tried to catch her breath. Eventually, she had to push Meredith’s hand away. 

“Hold on…” She said, her breathing still heavy. “I can’t stop… with you doing that.”

Meredith smiled devilishly as she took her hand out of V’s shorts. “That’s fine, babe. I’m just glad your whole outfit matches now.” 

V glanced down at her shorts, zipping them up and bending forward to get a better look at her crotch. “Fuck! Meredith?!” V exclaimed. “We have to go home. I’m not sitting at the bar like this.”

“You done being a dirty whore for the night?” Meredith teased. She took a few steps back, only now getting a look at the two women who’d entered the bathroom after them. V’s shirt was where she had left it, still wet and reeking of alcohol. V nodded when she turned back to face her. Meredith leaned in to kiss her softly. “It’s ok, V. I think this should be enough fun to last you until 2078.” 

The hint of embarrassment and awkwardness vanished as V groaned at her joke. “You’re a fucking idiot.” V said as she grabbed her shirt from her girlfriend.


End file.
